prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 12, 2018 NXT results
The December 12, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on November 28, 2018. Summary With redemption on the brain, EC3 doubled down on the warning he issued last month and undisputedly came at Bobby Fish in ways the latter couldn't fathom. After Fish and his Undisputed ERA comrades opened the show by boasting about their plans for “a decade of undisputed dominance” and a championship-ridden 2019, EC3 stepped in with a rude awakening for the infamous foursome. Going one-on-one against the man responsible for tenderizing his right knee with repeated chair blasts two months back, The Top One Percent returned the favor with a drubbing. The presence of Adam Cole, Kyle O’Reilly and Roderick Strong failed to deter EC3's laser focus, as he tossed Fish around like a ragdoll. At one point, he landed a thunderous powerbomb on Fish that elicited a “good lord!” response by NXT announcer Nigel McGuiness. But the Undisputed ERA technician wasn't going down without a fight. With a sixth sense for punishing holds, Fish targeted his opponent's bandaged right knee to gain leverage – albeit not for long. Once EC3 bounced back and landed the Namedrop on Fish, the other Undisputed ERA members jumped in with a distraction that left room for Fish to chop-block his opponent's battered knee. But when Fish attempted to further abuse the injured limb, EC3 mustered enough strength to roll him up for the pinfall – much like he did in his victory over Cole two months ago. As the Undisputed army attempted to ambush EC3, their new foes Heavy Machinery made a beeline for the ring, hauling a few heavy haymakers. Once the dust settled, EC3 put a lid on his retribution plans with a One Percenter on O’Reilly before Otis Dozovic closed out the melee with the Caterpillar. How's that for a lasting impression? The last time Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch crossed paths with The Mighty, they were left sprawled out on the canvas. This week, the bruisers-in-arms weren't having it. Almost immediately after the opening bell, Lorcan & Burch blasted Shane Thorne & Nick Miller with nonstop strikes. It soon became an all-out brawl, as both teams pounded on each other with complete power. At one point, a fervid Lorcan launched himself out of the ring like a torpedo, squashing Thorne & Miller on the outside. After a dizzying exchange of offense, Lorcan & Burch pulled out a Wheelbarrow DDT on Thorne to carry out the three-count. Johnny Gargano is not afraid of Aleister Black. With their Steel Cage Match less than one week away, Gargano took some time to send a warning to his nemesis. Gargano promised to “close the book” on Black inside the unforgiving steel that awaits them next week. “You can lock me inside of a steel cage with the devil himself,” he shared, before vehemently adding, “and I will do whatever I have to do to make sure this story ends the right way.” The Dutch Destroyer, however, is already on to the next chapter. In a separate prelude, Black declared Gargano is “far beyond absolution,” thus leaving him with no choice but to complete one last task: “total annihilation.” The story between these bitter enemies will unravel in a Steel Cage Match on the Dec. 19 edition of WWE NXT. Mia Yim picked up a ticket to the high-stakes NXT Women's Championship No. 1 Contender's Fatal 4-Way Match, but it was no easy task. Standing in her way was the intimidating Reina González, who pushed Yim to her limit. González muscled The Head Baddie in Charge around the ring with a range of dominating maneuvers, including a punishing backbreaker rack that nearly forced Yim to submit. But against her opponent's brute strength, The HBIC relied on her superior speed. After breaking out of the grueling submission hold, Yim found an opening to strike González with an assortment of knife-edge chops and kicks before serving her with a plate of Sole Food to go. Yim now joins Bianca Belair and the recently announced Lacey Evans in the NXT Women's Title No. 1 Contender's battle on Dec. 26. Fresh off a breathtaking performance at NXT TakeOver: WarGames II, reigning NXT North American Champion Ricochet stepped foot inside the yellow ropes and put on a spectacle against NXT General Manager William Regal's handpicked opponent, Tyler Breeze. Breeze's shocking return to the black-and-gold fortress came after Ricochet called on NXT management to find a challenger for his NXT North American crown. Adding value to Regal's rolodex, Breeze proved to be the competition Ricochet was waiting for. Minutes into the match, Prince Pretty wrapped The One and Only with a pinning predicament that fluidly turned into a knee-bending leglock. From there, as “Breeze is gorgeous” chants filled Full Sail Live, it was clear the gritty effort by Breeze would push Ricochet to his limits, forcing the latter to fire on all cylinders. Late in the contest, Ricochet's attempted springboard moonsault was met by a superkick from Breeze, leaving him room to pull off an upset. When The Sultan of Selfies tried to go for a Beauty Shot, however, The One and Only wrenched him midair and applied a fireman's carry into a Michinoku Driver to earn the win. After the bout, both men stood in the middle of the ring and shook hands, while the NXT Universe showered them with praise. Results ; ; *EC3 defeated Bobby Fish (w/ Adam Cole, Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) (5:30) *Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch defeated The Mighty (Nick Miller & Shane Thorne) (5:03) *Mia Yim defeated Reina Gonzalez in a WWE NXT Women's Title #1 Contendership Qualifying Match (3:25) *Ricochet defeated Tyler Breeze to retain the NXT North American Championship (9:46) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12-12-18 NXT 1.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 2.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 3.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 4.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 5.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 6.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 7.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 8.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 9.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 10.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 11.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 12.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 13.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 14.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 15.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 16.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 17.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 18.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 19.jpg 12-12-18 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #330 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #330 at WWE.com * NXT #330 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events